Kiba's Birthday
by Taylor4ever
Summary: This is a birthday present for iconlinklover123's birthday and will I saw she haves kibasaku story so I thought it would be nice to make her one me and a friend who helped with it so I hope you guys like it and Happy early Birthday to linklover123 R


**Tayler4ever:** **This is going to be a Birthday present for linklover123 she loves KibaSaku**

**Sakura: Really Kiba alright I'm down with that **

**Kiba:** **Yes finally I get to be with Sakura **

**Sakura:** **You are just like Naruto a baka **

**Vampiremisress96:** **Be nice Sakura and happy birthday linklover123 hope you like this **

**Tayler4ever: Yup I'm stuck with them all day long **

**Vampiremisress96&Sakura:** **Hey we are not that bad at least we are not Naruto **

**Tayler4ever: True Kiba you will do the disclaimer**

**Kiba:** **Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto**

Kiba's Birthday

"Sakura are you going to get ready for Kiba's birthday today?" Seichi asked sitting on the couch

"What! It's today I don't have a gift for him" Sakura said turning around looking worried

"Yeah and you forgot didn't you? So what are you going to do?" Seichi asked

"I don't know what do I get him?" Sakura asked her brother

"Give him what the guy wants just you" Seichi said as it if it was obvious

"That's stupid brother" Sakura said "Ughh what am I going to get him?" She groaned

"Fine go on a shopping journey to find him a gift but just remember when I'm right and your wrong you will look like a baka "Seichi said laughing at Sakura

"*sighing* don't you have a mission with Hana to get going to" Sakura said sounding very annoyed

''Yeah I should go before she gets mad. Come on girl lets go before Hana and the haimaru brothers leave" Seichi said going towards Sakura and giving her a hug goodbye

"Have a good mission brother" Sakura said hugging him back

"Yeah have fun on your hunt sister" Seichi said as he left the house to go meet Hana at the village gates.

"My lady you look sad why?" Mimi baked at Sakura as she came around the corner

"Oh Mimi I forgot Kiba's birthday is today" Sakura said to Mimi who looked at her shocked

"My lady you forgot his birthday" Mimi asked

"Yeah what do you think I should get him girl?" Sakura asked the white dog

"Well he likes...well I don't know I hang around Akamaru so ask him" Mimi said

"No I can't do that he is too close to Kiba and he might tell him I forgot his birthday and Kiba will hate me" Sakura said leaning on the wall

"Well my lady I will go with you" Mimi said

"Good because first we need to see Naruto" Sakura said and they went out the door down the street to the Ramen shop where Naruto was stuffing his face with ramen

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said waving at him

"Hey Sakura-Chan what's up" Naruto said pausing from eating his ramen

"Well I forgot Kiba's birthday and thought you might know what to get him" Sakura said Naruto looked at her

''Get him ramen can't go wrong with that" Naruto yelled and Sakura hit him over the head

"BAKA! He hates ramen, ramen is what you always want, and well I gotta go see ya" Sakura said then walked away towards Ino's family flower shop

"Hey no dogs allowed oh it's you Sakura and Mimi come on in" Ino said

"You do that every time Ino "Sakura said

"Well between you, kiba and your hot brother..." Ino was cut off by a loud sound of disgust by Sakura

"Eww that is wrong and don't forget you have Sai and my brother is going out with Hana..."

Ino cut her off " I know but you all have dogs now I get people coming in with their dogs because you guys do it" Ino said being all over reactive

"Okay drama queen look I came here because I forgot Kiba's birthday today" Sakura said

"Jezz you got a big forehead but can't use it well I'm all sold out on his favorite flowers so sorry" Ino said

"Ino pig we beat you once we can do it again" Sakura said as she and Mimi left the shop

"My lady Kiba alert" Mimi said Sakura stop as she saw her boyfriend and his dog running to them normally she would run to him but she took off the other way

"Hey Mimi what is up with Sakura she just ran off'' Kiba said in a hurt voice

"Oh she said it was a surprise for you and told me not to tell you so have to wait and happy birthday Kiba" Mimi barked

"Really I get you and now only if we can get you to stop calling Sakura my lady we will be fine" Kiba said and he walked away from the dogs to let them have some alone time

"So you really think I fell for that lie like Kiba did now what is she really doing?" Akamaru barked at Mimi "Knew I couldn't get anything pass you okay I'll tell you but you can't tell Kiba but she forgot his birthday" Mimi said

"Oh that makes sense why doesn't she just spend time with him" Akamaru asked

" She wants to do something nice for him like he did with her so I better go before she gets herself hurt or in trouble" Mimi said

"Wait you forgot my kiss love" Akamaru said

"Oh right" Mimi said then licked him and ran off to find Sakura she found her coming out of Tenten's shop

"So did you find anything there?" Mimi asked

"No she has never new that Kiba already doesn't have" Sakura said she has asked everyone she knew Kiba's mom baked him a cake and Hana has got him the new jacket that Kiba wanted so she was so lost for a gift so they walked around and saw Kiba and Akamaru at the park playing.

"Hello Kiba" Sakura said and he picked up his head and jumped over to her

"Haven't seen you all day missed you so much" Kiba said hugging her

"Sorry Lady Tsunade had me running around doing jobs" Sakura lied as she hugged him back; Kiba broke the hug and looked confused

"Wait Mimi said you had a surprise for me and that is why you ran'' Kiba said

"Well I had it with me and while I was running it got lost so I tried to find it for you but couldn't sorry love next year I will double it for you" Sakura said as she put her head down in shame Kiba raised her head with his fingers

"All I need is you and Mimi that is all a man could asked for" Kiba said as he kissed her

"Damn it Seichi was right all I could give him was me god I hate you Seichi so much" Sakura thought " "Now lets play with the dogs shall we" Kiba said as they spent all day in the park after that they went to Kiba's house and had a birthday party he blew out candles and open presents and he had a spot light dance with Sakura and she learned something today that the best gift can be yourself

"This is the best birthday ever!" Kiba screamed

"I'm glad you love it" Sakura said laughing as they watched the sunset together with Mimi and Akamaru.

**Tayler4ever:** **All done**

**Sakura:** **Loved it**

**Kiba:** **Ya you girls rock **

**Sakura:** **Niki and Vampirermisress96 know what to writ when it comes to stories **

**Vampiremisress96:** **Thanks Sakura and Tay we do rock thanks Kiba **

**Tayler4ever:** **Ya **

**Vampiremisress96**: **Tired Tay **

**Tayler4ever:** **No just took long to write**

**Kiba:** **R&R**


End file.
